crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Googlydoe
Welcome to Bandipedia, Googlydoe! Welcome to Bandipedia! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Watercooler or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the signature button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to Bandipedia! Cheers! I've got a few queries about your Crash Twinsanity project Firstly, could you make the project happen a little earlier? Because 25 December is the day when all the little children open their presents and they should last longer than just a day. Revealing the glitches in the game at the same time as they get that game would be a little bit too much of a spoiler, don't you think? I would say that the evening of 16 December would do it for me, as that would turn it more into an impression of a celebration for school ending. Secondly, can you turn it into a Crash Tag Team Racing project instead? Because I don't know where my Twinsanity disc is and CTTR is the only disc left in my shelves that's working which has the old Crash in it. Finally, I don't think it's a very good idea to protect that project page, why did you protect it? Did somebody vandalise it? P.S. Did you reply to my other query I left you on your talk page over at Glitchtopia? EpicWikipedian 18:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, you are right, it should earlier than Christmas. I'll think about changing it to a Crash Tag Team Racing project, but i don't know what it could be about. Secondly, nobody vandalized it. I just thought it was a good idea to protect it from future spamming. Thirdly, I am not going to set a certain amount of edits for you to become a sysop. Frankly, in my books edits don't really matter, and like I said, I don't think we want to promote you until Glitchtopia gets a little bit bigger. You can communicate me on Glitchtopia if you would like to post any ideas about a Crash Tag Team Racing Glitch Project. Googlydoe 19:09, December 5, 2011 (UTC) About the CTTR project Are you doing it right now? Because it is listed on the page as 12 December 2011. Tell me when you've got a video of it. Thanks. EpicWikipedian 20:35, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Second navbar To be honest, I don't actually remember why and when I did that. But what I do know is that it was squeezing the new parameters of the main page to the point that it could only fit the most important things. EpicWikipedian 10:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is only for artworkCrashfreak99 10:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) January project I don't play other franchises than Crash Bandicoot too often, but if you would like a suggestion about the Crash Bandicoot series, then here it is. If you are aware of the "jump on up arrow crate for 4 minutes then jump on enemy" glitch on Crash Bandicoot 2 and 3, I was wondering what would happen if this glitch was taken to the next level. For instance, if too many relics are gained through the glitch (only applies to Crash Bandicoot 3) or maybe the game could get crashed if the percentage meter gets overloaded through the glitch. Alternatively, if you don't know about that glitch, we could make one about getting over 100 lifes in Crash Bandicoot 2. Maybe there's a forced limit to lifes in the end, or a big huge glitch happens if too many lifes are gained through the glitch? Or there might be a way to gain numerous wumpa in one go, possibly causing another level of glitches, either through normal play or through hacking. These are just suggestions, remember. EpicWikipedian 17:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I know about bolth glitches and i heard that one person got up to 20,000 lives. There is also a limit for the infinite gems and Crystals glitch, because the game will go up to 999% and will crash if the player gets more percentage. Trying to get to 1,000,000 Lives in Crash 2 would be almost impossible, but still it would be an interisting project on the over 99 lives glitch, because it might be a cut mechanic. Bolth are great glitches but i think that the Extra Gems, Relics, Super Powers, and Crystals glitch is the right one to celebrate the new year. Googlydoe 17:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Unused Items Sure, feel free to create that page. But be sure to organise it correctly. EpicWikipedian 21:33, January 3, 2012 (UTC) In your wiki of glithtopia, well in CTR I heard a rumor saying that penta when using the akumask wepon its suddenly a uka mask and people say thats a glith cheat.I found out later it was and since it is a glith you can put that in the crash team racing glith section if you want. Because its like a cheat.spyro bandicoot 22:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Those articles Okay then, create them if you want, and then I'll review them later. I won't be as actively monitoring Bandipedia as I once was as I'm doing some serious maintenance work on the main page and some of the level articles right now. EpicWikipedian 17:24, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Glitchtopia Yeah, I like the design. But the logo probably needs a change. Shall I make one, upload it onto Glitchtopia and see what you think? EpicWikipedian 21:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Bandipedia Scoop Type down your request and put your image onto the "File your request here" section of this page. The image can be made by pencils, crayons, paint, computer software, or a mix of the former. However, please make sure to use the image as quick as possible once it's uploaded, or there might be a chance that it could be confused for something else. EpicWikipedian 11:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, Googlydoe, but too much is on my schedule right now. As I said in one of my blog posts on Bandipedia, my time is running out before I will have to take on something new in my life. Bandifanon is closing down because it didn't attract enough editors, and your website covers the same subject. What should we do? EpicWikipedian 10:17, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Bandipedia Scoop artwork The same artwork cannot win twice, but people can win more than once via multiple pieces of artwork. One person cannot send two or more pieces of artwork for one round of Bandipedia Scoop, but, they can replace their original artwork with an improved version of their artwork or a new piece of their artwork. EpicWikipedian 15:47, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for that and I looked at the page to see if there was a create article thing like on Bandifanon. But I couldn't find it, so do you know where it is or ( and ) how to make articles?spyro bandicoot 18:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Works pretty much the same, but just put a comment next to the image you wish to comment on. EpicWikipedian 19:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) You hover your mouse over your name at the top right of the screen and one of the options is My PrefrrencesCrashfreak99 07:40, February 7, 2012 (UTC) hey Googlydoe, I know you told the others members about your crash fan game wiki, but can you tell them again for I think they didn't know what your wiki is about and the wiki only has you and me in it.spyro bandicoot 21:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Are you still on Lego Star Wars Minifigure wiki?Crashfreak99 17:17, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Good because like I said on there I'm going to help out a lotCrashfreak99 07:34, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok thenCrashfreak99 07:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I didn't tell anyone about the wiki, I was just asking if you can tell the Bandipedia staff about the wiki.spyro bandicoot 03:06, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Has Crashfreak joined the wiki?spyro bandicoot 06:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) your crash fan game wiki.spyro bandicoot 20:50, February 27, 2012 (UTC) would you like me to invite them to the wiki or would you?spyro bandicoot 20:55, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok and do you allow adimns on the crash fan game wiki?spyro bandicoot 20:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) At your fan game wiki, do you think I can be an admin?spyro bandicoot 22:02, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, and in your crash fan game wiki, theres a page in Crash's Fan Fics and its called Crash Bandicoot ( UEB ). Its a series that I'm making, hope you like it and your Return of Cortex is actually good I think they should have it as a game someday.spyro bandicoot 19:37, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I put up that link because Spyro Bandicoot asked me too. I can remove it if you want.Crashfreak99 21:24, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Just get to 250 edits firstCrashfreak99 08:03, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll make you a rollback for now. If you do well for this week then I will mkae you an admin.Crashfreak99 20:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) It is where you can revert edits and block some users but you don't have full admin powers yet.Crashfreak99 22:00, March 22, 2012 (UTC) It is a name given to her. Crashfreak99 22:34, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Admin I remember you saying you want to become an admin at one point. You can make a request at Bandipedia:Requests for adminship if you want to make one. BandiCooper 14:13, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes well done. You have added lots of infomation to the wiki.Crashfreak99 07:38, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on becoming admin. Remember to read the admin policy. BandiCooper 09:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Good.Crashfreak99 16:46, April 2, 2012 (UTC) OK, the achievements are enable, will you help me name some of them? (Go to your profile, and under the achievements you've recieved there should be a link that says customize badges) BandiCooper 20:52, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Also, will you help me get some suitable pictures for the badges? BandiCooper 09:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Well we should have one for enemies.Crashfreak99 22:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) How did you make the edit track?Crashfreak99 22:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) It wouldn't let me when I tried.Crashfreak99 22:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I'll just try again tomorrowCrashfreak99 22:41, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, someone had originally named them stuff like "Tiny" and "Ripper Roo", so I decided it would be better to name the way I did. I don't think naming them after antagonists is such a good idea, but go ahead if you want. Also, do you want me to show you how to make your signature that's on the admins template onto your own? It'll make it easier for people to acess your talk page. BandiCooper 14:20, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Signature Here, paste this: Googlydoe into your signature place. If you don't like it, inform me and I can teach you how to change it. BandiCooper 14:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) For the signature, go here, click the edit button and copy the code that represents your signature. As for the planet Hanging City is on, I don't think we should have an article for it. BandiCooper 19:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) SPAM Googlydoe 23:58, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I've blocked him for two weeks. Also sorry for not being on for the last two days I was away.Crashfreak99 19:40, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Not following the manual of style I think you should read this before editing again. BandiCooper 18:51, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Is this where you are moving the Lego Star Wars signups too?Crashfreak99 07:07, April 27, 2012 (UTC) If you agree or disagree that the manual of style needs changes, say so here. BandiCooper 18:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I didn't see that. BandiCooper 15:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Help Hey, will you help me out with the Crash 2010 template? BandiCooper 14:06, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Ratchetjak 20:08, May 6, 2012 (UTC)RATCHETJAKRatchetjak 20:08, May 6, 2012 (UTC)hi tell me all the glitches of crash twinsanity,crash of the titans and mind over mutant,OKAY. Here Crashfreak99 21:56, May 9, 2012 (UTC) |} Just press the edit buton on this page and go down to the template on this page list and there is a link.Crashfreak99 15:26, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! I am fairly new to this wiki, aiming to become an admin :) I'll be on this wiki for a LOOOONG time. I've already fixed up some typos on main space. Bai! ♥Purple Bilbies♥ 06:11, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Also, do you think we could add a wiki chat? ♥Purple Bilbies♥ 06:28, May 12, 2012 (UTC) How did you make the GIFs?Crashfreak99 09:04, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I think I've got it now:N.Tropy being killed in fast motion.Crashfreak99 13:42, May 20, 2012 (UTC) New Crash Game So is the game good? I mean from what you told me and from what I saw it looks good.Ibarber 16:16, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I think he might of been Brodie Bunchman.Crashfreak99 07:14, July 3, 2012 (UTC) At least it's sorted. Good work.Crashfreak99 16:56, July 3, 2012 (UTC) YesCrashfreak99 16:55, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Let's talk There's something we need to discuss here. BandiCooper 19:10, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't mean to shove this down your throat, but could you just give your opinion on this situation? BandiCooper 18:17, July 26, 2012 (UTC) CoolCrashfreak99 (talk) 19:58, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know, the new Bandi-News is out, and I've left you section to put the answers to the Bandi-Quiz in. Unnamed Crash Twinsanity sequel Do you have proof this is real? I went on that page and found no sources. TheWalkingDead (talk) 19:57, July 30, 2012 (UTC) The dots?Crashfreak99 (talk) 17:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Glitch or not? HEY GOOGLYDOE! I've actually never met you, but I think I've heard about you on MySims Wiki. I never figured you were an admin on the Crash wiki! :O ........But no offense. Anyway, I guess that's 'cuz I never said anything to you. ...Like, at all. Anyway, I think I found some new glitches in Crash Twinsanity, but I wondered if I should put them on here, because they're kind of generic. Wondered if you could tell me if this is true, or I just suck at playing the game: I played the Tikimon boss battle and lost a life, then before I went to the area that would activate the cutscene and then the Tikimon battle again, I went back to Farmer Ernest and he was acting like he was talking, but...um, he wasn't. Also, his Wumpa trees weren't there anymore. So, I go up to that Auto-Save crate, and it saved my game, then I touched Ernest and lost a life and respawned with Cortex. Then I go up to Ernest, his cutscene triggers, but the laser blasts from Neo's gun never hit him, and still he falls to the ground paralyzed. Also, Cortex is holding a Crystal in the same hand as his gun, and then the whack-a-worm game starts up and I beat it and the trees go and I go to Tikimon's area and start the battle. But I CAN'T GET CORTEX INTO TIKIMON'S MOUTH! Glitch or sucky gameplay?--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 22:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Crash Man Manual of style I've created a draft for the new manual of style. Do you agree? Disagree? Is there something you want to add/remove? Say so. BandiCooper 09:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Er...sorry, but I actually don't know you, I mistook you for someone else. Uh...sorry if I weirded you out. :O--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 23:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC)CM Well only for some articles; some need to be in singular, such as the Master Crystal article or the Frozen Penguin article. BandiCooper 09:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) CoolCrashfreak99 (talk) 16:53, August 17, 2012 (UTC) An idea for Bandi News Hey, I have an idea for Bandi News. Rather than having an occasional issue with a few stories, how about we just give each story its own blog post? Then, we could have something on the main page with the headlines of these stories and links to them. For example, something like this: Can we make some news up as well? That would be rather fun but may be better on the fanon wiki :P 20:43, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. BandiCooper 09:00, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Manual of style Are you happy with my draft for the manual of style? BandiCooper 17:08, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I think I've discovered an easier way to edit your signature. I can make your signature look like this: Googlydoe, or I can make a new one for you. However, this would require you to put instead of ~~~~ at the end of messages you put on talk pages or whatever. Also, if you don't want to do this, do you mind making the image of Evil Crash at the end of your signature smaller? BandiCooper 16:00, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Signature It's a bit big and stretches the forums don't you think? 16:38, August 28, 2012 (UTC) tHERE'S NO EXACT NUMBER YOU NEED TO GET YOUR RIGHTS, JUST AFTER A FEW DAYS IF THE MAJORITY OF VOTES ARE IN FAVOUR, YOU GET YOUR RIGHTS. ALSO LOL CAPS. BandiCooper 20:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Adminship/Cratic Rights When will the requests be approved/disapproved? If they are passed I can get a member of staff to make the changes today. Also should we promote the wiki using Wikia's new promote feature? It will attract traffic. 14:39, August 30, 2012 (UTC) I'll ask Crashfreak to give us or rights, because I don't think anyone will object. Also, I think we should promote our wiki too. BandiCooper 16:51, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello Googlydoe! Thanks for your help on the hungarian http://www.hu.crashbandicoot.wikia.com Bandipédia. :D Meowickon (talk) 17:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC)